Where Time Collides
by BlackFlameMoonDragon06
Summary: Four teens are caught in a world way different from their own simple way of life. What happens when Gundam Boys and FF7 Hotties have to deal with the teens? Read and find out.
1. Where Time Collides

The story is a cross over between Gundam Wing and Fianl Fantasy 7. It has everyone's favorite Gundam Boys and The FF7 Hotties. Plus I added four of my own characters. I don't own Gundam Wingor Final Fantasy 7.You have beenwarned. Reviews are accepted.Tell what you think. From BlackFlameMoonDragon06.

**Where Time Collides **

(Yukiko's POV)

It was warm that day. The sun threaten to burn anything it touched. I was walking to the store with my younger brother, when the sirens when off. The heat was getting to everyone. Except Kaima, who was loving it. He laughed at the people we passed. I'd hurt him if it wasn't so hot. We buy what we need and walk home. We stopped at the temple along the way. I have an unusual friend who's a shrine maiden there.

Kaima, "Why do you have to stop here? I thought you were in a hurry to get home."

Yukiko, "Stop complaining. We were only here last week."

Kaima, "We stop by every week."

Yukiko, "Do me the favor of jumping in a river and floating away please."

We made to the shrine and are greeted by my friend, Yuko. She sure seemed happy to see us.

Yuko, "Are you two fighting again?" Laughing at us.

Kaima and Yukiko, "No." Glare at each other.

Yuko, "It's not good to fight in this heat. You could easily get heatstroke or worst."

Kaima and Yukiko, "Sorry."

Yukiko, "Are you done with your work, Yuko?" Smiling at Yuko.

Kaima, (Oh brother. Not this again.)

Yuko, "I need to change. Wait five minutes?" Goes into temple to change.

Yukiko, "Sure." Sitting on porch and setting the groceries beside me.

Kaima, (Wait? I'm out of here.) Starts for home.

Yukiko, "Where are you going, Kaima?" Looking at him.

Kaima, "Home." Blushes and runs.

Yukiko, (Strange. He's never acted like this before.)

Yuko comes back outside. She sees me, but no Kaima.

Yuko, "What happened to Kaima?"

Yukiko, "He left without us. (I hope.)" I pick up the groceries.

We start heading back to my apartment when we heard screaming. It sounded like Kaima and someone else. I couldn't tell for sure. Yuko and I head toward the voices and to my surprise, Kaima was in a fight. I set the groceries in the shadow of an oak tree on the edge of the park. Kaima saw me, but was to weak to talk. Yuko and I stepped in.

Yukiko, "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Stepping between Kaima and a bully.

Bully #1, "Looky here fellas. A woman. I'm sooooo scared." Laughs.

Yuko, " I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Smiles evilly.

Bully #2 and #3, "Why's that?" Confused.

Yukiko, "Because. I can do this." Freezes Bully #1's hands together.

Bully #3, "Boss!" Tries to break the ice.

Bully #2 continues to beat up the second teen.

Kaima's Friend, "Quit!" Falls to the ground.

Yukiko, "Who's next?" Freezes Bully #2's feet to the ground. He trips and falls. Bullies #1 and #3 run away. Yukiko helps Kaima up while Yuko helps the other teen.

Kaima, "Let me go! I have to see if Daiyo's alright." Looks over at Yuko, who is supporting Daiyo.

Daiyo, "I really thought we had him, Kaima. I didn't think his goons would come too."

Yukiko, "Can you walk, Kaima?" Worried.

Yuko, "How about you, Daiyo?" smiles tenderly at Daiyo.

Kaima, "Daiyo went down first. I can walk. He can't."

Yukiko, "Bring him along then." I get the groceries from their hiding spot and we all go back to my apartment.

Yuko treats Kaima and Daiyo's wounds once we're inside. I made ice cream floats for everybody. We needed something cold after the fight.

Daiyo and Yuko, "Thanks!" They start eating it greedily.

Kaima, "Thanks, Sis. You always seem to know when I'm in trouble."

Yukiko, "No. You just scream really loud." Tousling his hair. He eats his slowly.

Yuko, "They'll live, Yuki. Everything will be alright. Yuki?"

I hold my finger up to lips as a sign for everyone to keep quiet. I listen for the sound again and then it stopped right outside the door. I was getting nervous. Just then, smoke was coming in though the air vent. Sleeping gas. Everyone was out like a light. I tried to stay awake, but it turned out to be futile. They broke the door down and someone saw me. They knocked me out with a rag soaked with ether. I blacked out immediately.

About two hours later, I wake up. I find myself in a cage of some kind. Kaima, Daiyo, and Yuko were in cages near by. Apparently, these people thought we were a threat to them or some dumb thing. I tried to talk, but no sound other than a weak cry came from me throat.

Unknown Person, "Nice to see you're awake, girly." Their leader laughs evilly.

Yuko, "You haven't won, yet, Ho…" She was cut off by a goon punching her in the stomach.

Kaima, (Sister.) Looks at me like I'm a ghost.

Daiyo, "If you guys are so evil, just kill us now and get it over with."

Leader, "I'll make you suffer first, boy." Grins sheepishly at Daiyo.

Yukiko, "Leave him alone!" I had found my voice again.

Goon, "Why should he listen to a girl like you?"

Yukiko, "You can take me in his place." I look down.

Kaima, "Sis. Why?"

Yuko, "Yuki." Wincing in pain.

Daiyo, "No!"

It was to late. The leader opened the door to my cage and two goons drug me out. We were standing in front of a machine. A very expensive machine. I took one last look at Kaima before looking back at the leader.

Yukiko, "If you promise to not hurt them and let them go, I'll do what every your black, little heart desires."

Kaima, "Yukiko."

Yukiko, "Yuko, take care of Kaima and Daiyo." They take me into another room.

Leader, "There are two of these machine. I need two people. Now which of the remaining three should I choose?"

Daiyo, "(Murderer.) You sneaky little rodent. You had this planned all along."

Leader, "Smart lad. I choose you to be the second person we need." Snaps his fingers and the goons grab Daiyo from his cage.

Kaima, "Daiyo!" Starts to kick the cage door.

Yuko, "You can't do this to us! We never did anything to deserve this!"

Once Daiyo and I were settled, the machines came to life! Then, out of the blue, a portal opens up. When the machines were at full power, Daiyo and I weren't needed anymore. The Leader had Daiyo and me thrown into the portal. Kaima and Yuko soon followed. The world was spinning around us. Changing very quickly. The four of us blacked out. We had no idea where we were and why we were there. We slept for a week straight before we decided it was safe to open our eyes. We were in for the surprise of a life time.

(End of Yukiko's POV)


	2. FF7 Meets Gundam Wing

This is where everthing gets interesting. Two more of my characters show up. Casa and Rogue. The Rogue I created is not from X-Men. If you can understand what's going on in the first part, have fun with this one. And remember peolpe, I do NOT own Fianl Fantasy 7 or Gundam Wing. Thank you.

**Final Fantasy 7 Meets Gundam Wing **

(Daiyo's POV)

When we woke up, everything was different. It looked to me as if all we knew, was crushes into one area. I didn't like the look of things. The room we were in was different from anything I've ever seen in my life. I found Yukiko, Kaima, and Yuko close by in identical beds. I gently woke them up. Yukiko accidentally slapped me in the face.

Daiyo, "Ouch! That smarts." I mumble softly to myself.

Yukiko, "Sorry about that, Daiyo. I don't know my own strength sometimes." Laughs at herself and stands up.

Kaima, "This place is peaceful." Stands up with Yukiko's help.

Yuko, "I don't like peace." Weird machines fly by the window then.

All, "Wow!"

Girl, "Doing good, Heero! Keep up the good work!" A girl with a headset came into our room.

Yuko and I stand up then. We all stared at the strange girl. She was dress in blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a black and blue tie dyed tank top. Her hair was the color of platinum and fell about knee length. As she walked over the window and turns to look at us, I saw her eyes. They were the color of turquoise.

Girl, "Hi. You're new around here?"

Daiyo, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are new." I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't help but to smile.

Yuko, "Snap out of it, lover boy. We have to find out where we are."

Kaima, "I'm hungry." Begins to moans.

Yukiko, "How long have we been out?"

Girl, "One week. My name's Casa by the way. Nice to meet you all."

Daiyo, "I'm Daiyo."

Yukiko, "Hey. I'm Yukiko."

Yuko, "Yuko." To Casa, "We call my friend here Yuki, because she likes snow."

Casa laughs at the remark made about Yukiko.

Casa, "Who's the red head?" Asking innocently.

Kaima, "My name's Kaima. Uh, hiya."

Casa, "If you all would be kind as to follow me, I'll show you to the mess hall."

All, "Cool."

It's not long before Casa, Yuko, Yukiko, Kaima, and myself are at the mess hall. The place was packed with people. Six individuals caught my attention. As we filled trays full of food, Casa goes over and talks to the group of six. Four of them laugh at us and the last two stare.

Yuko, "Is this suppose to happen?"

Daiyo, "I was about to ask you the same thing." I give the group a half grin smile and go outside with my tray.

Kaima, "Hey! Wait up, Daiyo!" He follows me.

Yukiko, "Should I even ask?"

Yuko, "No. There is room over in the corner. Let's go sit there. Fine with you?"

Yukiko, "Fine."

Yuko and Yukiko eat in the corner as Kaima and I eat on a bench just outside the door.

Kaima, "What are we going to next, Daiyo?" Innocently asks. (Not.)

Daiyo, "I don't know. Why not ask your sister?"

Kaima, "I'd rather freeze to death first." We start laughing.

We hear yelling inside the mess hall and go in to see what had gone down. Boy were we in for a surprise. As we walked in, we saw Yuko trying to hold Yukiko down. Half of the walls were frozen like glass.

Daiyo, "Yuki!" She looks at me. "You have to control yourself. No freezing things just because you get upset."

Kaima, "I should melt this."

Yuko, "Can you, Kaima?" Confused.

Yukiko, "He can try." Calming down a little.

Kaima, "(Sisters.) Alright. No one should be standing against the walls while I do this." Walks over to a frozen wall.

Casa, "Be careful, Kaima." Worried.

Daiyo, "Watch him and learn, Casa. This is why no one gets my friend, Kaima, mad."

Yuko, (The _truth_ for once.) Still holding Yukiko down.

Kaima stands facing the frozen wall, placing both hands on the wall and concentrates. Within ten seconds, the walls are defrosted.

New Girl, "Can you say, hot stuff?"

Casa, "Rogue!"

Rogue, "Hey, red! Come over here. I want to get a better look at ya." Smiling at Kaima.

Kaima, "Huh?" Walks over to Rogue.

Rogue, "Not bad for a ningen."

Kaima, "Aren't you ningen?"

Rogue's Boyfriend, "She use to be. Not anymore though." A tall, black haired man walks over and stands next to Rogue.

Yukiko, "Who's he?" Infatuated.

Yuko, "I think she's brought friends." Three more guys walk in and stand behind Rogue.

Rogue, "Allow me to introduce my collogues." Casa nods. "From left to right standing behind me are: Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud." They all nod. "And beside my is my boy toy, Vincent." Smiles lovingly at Vincent.

Vincent, "Again with her nickname for me. Will it ever end?"

Sephiroth, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder, "It's not the end of the world, Vincent." Zack and Cloud laugh, and Vincent back hands them both on the head.

Cloud, "Hey!"

Zack, "Sorry. (Ouch.)"

Daiyo, "Kaima, Yuko, Yuki. Let's get out of here before someone does something really stupid."

Yukiko, "Do we have to? I like it here."

Yuko, "I have to agree with Yuki."

Kaima, "I haven't decided yet."

Daiyo, "Yuki. If we're going to stay, at least _try _to control your temper."

Yukiko, "I promise I'll try to control my temper." Walks over to her brother and pulls him up to the now empty bar.

02, "Oh great. More people. Just what we needed."

05, "Shut up, Duo."

Duo, "Make me, Wufei."

Wufei, "Then I will." They both stand up.

03, "Please no fighting, guys. You promised."

Duo and Wufei, "Sorry, Quatre."

Quatre, "Now, sit down before Heero and Trowa push you back down." Trowa and Heero do just that.

Unknown Person, laughing, "Why don't you guys just act your age for once and do us all a favor."

Heero, "Milliardo?"

Milliardo, "Yes?"

Heero, "We have guest and no where to put them."

Milliardo, "We shall see to that problem now." Leaves with the Gundam boys following.

Rogue, "We should go help them." Rogue, Vincent, Cloud, Zack, and Sephiroth follow.

Yukiko, "Strange place."

Yuko, "Whatever."

Kaima, "ZZZ." Was asleep at the bar, but wakes up.

Daiyo, "Kaima. You learn to like him."

We leave to find Milliardo and the others waiting for us.

(End of Daiyo's POV)


End file.
